Mi vida eres tu
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Trunks y Marron tienen un encuentro repentino que hará que en ambos despierte un sentimiento desconocido, podrán averiguar lo que es, MAL SUMMARY. — Hiatus indefinido —.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, jejeje, este es mi primer fanfic, espero sea de su agrado el primer capítulo, gracias por leer.**

"El Encuentro"

Era un día soleado, el cielo tan azul como siempre, el trafico tan escandaloso como cada día, creí que este día iba ser como cualquier otro pero un encuentro inesperado cambio por completo mi día y tal vez, solo tal vez mi vida también daría un giro inesperado.

Como siempre cada mañana, me levanta ese escandaloso despertador, no lo soporto, me dirigí al baño ha asearme, me vestí presentable como siempre, y baje, me dirigí a la cocina donde mi madre me esperaba con el desayuno, salude a mi padre que estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo café y salude a mi hermana con un beso en la frente, hay que admitirlo, me encantaría que esa niña de seis años estuviera en mi lugar, desayune y sin mas que decir me despedí y partí rumbo hacia las oficinas de la Corp. Capsule, si esa es mi rutina diaria pues es lo que se gana uno cuando esta al frente de una inmensa compañía como esa.

Como lo supuse las horas pasaban lentamente me sentía aburrido, " Como envidio a Goten" me repetía cada día, después de todo el sale con las chicas que el quiere y yo aquí sentando, leyendo informes y atendiendo otros el transcurso del día, en lo único que podía pensar era en salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

"Por fin" pensé, el día había acabado, mi labor estaba hecha, salí de las oficina lo mas rápido que pude, caminaba por un parque rumbo a mi casa, sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien, caí al suelo al igual que esa persona, reaccione y le dije:

~Fíjate por donde vas~ al levantar mi cabeza pude ver un hermoso cabello dorado seguido de unos hermosos ojos azules, pude notar en ellos vergüenza y oí una voz melodiosa y tierna a la vez.

~T-Trunks~ escuche, cuando cobre la conciencia me di cuenta a quien tenia en frente.

~M-Marron~ no lo podía creer, era Marron, hace tanto tiempo que no veía, "lucia tan hermosa como siempre".

Ella me dedico una dulce sonrisa y pode notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas, bueno uno no se topa con antiguos amigos todos los días.

Le devolví la sonrisa, solo para después perderme en esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

**Bueno, este es mi primer capítulo, espero aya sido de su agrado, bye.**


	2. capitulo 2

Hola, jaja creo que en mi primer capitulo comencé con la mano izquierda XD, bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero lo disfruten : Dejen comentarios **sobre** como puede mejorar mi fic.

* * *

"¿La amistad primero?"

~Trunks?, estas bien~ dijo Marron, aquella frase me hizo recuperar la cordura.

~Ah, si,si, tu estas bien?~ le respondí, ella asintió, en ese instante me pare y le ofrecí mi mano para levantarla, ella con una sonrisa acepto y tomo mi mano, pude sentir como una sensación de calor recorría mi cuerpo, la levante y le dije:

~Es un placer volver a verte~"Enserio Trunks, fue lo único que se te ocurrió" me dije a mi mismo.

~El placer es mio, no nos hemos visto desde aquel torneo de artes marciales~"Hay, ahora que le digo, estoy nerviosa por volver a verlo, a ver, Marron calmate, es Trunks de quien estamos hablando, somos amigos, verdad?".

~Ah, si, ese fue mi ultimo torneo de artes marciales~

~Oh, y ahora a que te dedicas, por lo que veo debe ser algo muy importante, trabajas en alguna empresa~" Ahh, lo olvide llevo este traje" se dijo así mismo Trunks.

~Bueno si, ahora dirijo la compañía de mi madre, la Corporacion Capsule~ la chica quedo sorprendida, creía que su amigo solo se dedicaría a entrenar como su padre.

~Wau, debe ser un trabajo agotador como tus entrenamientos, verdad?~ el chico asintió y empezó a reír.

~¿Que es tan gracioso?~ dijo Marron con una cara tan inocente porque no comprendía de que se reía su amigo.

~Que hacertastes en eso~ dijo entre carcajadas~ Y tu, que haces aquí en la capital?~dijo un poco mas serio.

~Pues yo, vine a buscar trabajo pues quiero apoyar a mis padres económicamente y pagar mi carrera universitaria~dijo ella, en ese preciso instante a Trunks se le vino una idea a la cabeza y sin pensar, la compartió con ella.

~Que tal si trabajas conmigo en la Corp. Capsule, yo te puedo dar ahí un trabajo ya que soy el presidente~ dijo muy sonriente, cuando reacciono, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y estaba confundido por aquellas palabras.

Por otro lado Marron estaba atónita, pero luego de pensar un poco, sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Trunks, quien se había quedado paralizado por aquel movimiento.

~Gracias, gracias, me serviría mucho tu ayuda eres el mejor amigo que tengo, Trunks~ Esas palabras, por alguna razón, le habían dolido a Trunks~Ah, claro~, en ese momento se separaron.

~Trunks~ dijo apenada,~Disculpa el abrazo, es que..., estaba emocionada~ y sonrió, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

~Te... acompaño a tu casa?~dijo Trunks algo apenado, a lo cual Marron sonrió y le dijo que si.

Después de caminar y conversar, llegaron a su destino, Marron se acerco a Trunks y le dijo~Gracias Trunks, eres un buen amigo~ dicho esto, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Trunks y entro a su casa, un poco ruborizada.

Mientras afuera estaba un Trunks ruborizado, confundido y pensativo" Si claro, amigos" y sin mas, se alejo de lugar.

* * *

Lindo momento, eh, bueno este fue el segundo capitulo y lo único que les tengo que decir es, redoble de tambor: ...COMENTEN, porfiwis :3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, me extrañaron, seguro que sí, bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo de mi fic, si no crean que me he olvidado de el bueno sin mas preámbulo el capitulo.**

**Aviso: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mejor autor de todos los tiempos Akira Toriyama ( me olvide de ponerlo antes XD)**

**" Trabajaremos juntos?"**

" Que me sucede porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella" se reprocho Trunks, hace dos días que fue el encuentro con Marrón y no ha podido concentrarse en su trabajo o en alguna otra actividad.

\- Señor Trunks - dijo su secretaria abriendo la puerta de su oficina - tiene una llamada por la linea tres -

\- Claro puedes retirarte - dijo sin mucho interés para después tomar en teléfono.

\- Hola?, Trunks...estas ahí - dijo la rubia un poco confundida. No sabia si debía llamar a Trunks o no, pero debía saber si iba a cumplir su promesa. Lo había pensado y quería una respuesta respecto a la propuesta, no la había llamado hace dos días por lo que ella pensó que cambio de opinión.

Mientras tanto a Trunks le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar su voz, se paralizo no sabia que responderle, que le diría y sobre todo por que lo llamaba,miles de interrogantes pasaron por la cabeza de Trunks hasta que su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Trunks? estas ahí...Hola?- dijo Marron, empezó a creer que nunca le iban a contestar.

\- Marron? Eres tu ?- pregunto confundido, aun no analizaba bien la situación.

\- Trunks, hasta que al fin alguien me habla - dijo la rubia un poco molesta por la espera - Solo te llamaba para saber ... sobre lo que me pro- propusistes ese día ?- dijo ella cambiando de tono a uno mas nervioso.

¿Propuesta?, de que propuesta estaba hablando, ahora si que lo había confundido.

\- ¿Que propuesta? - dijo un poco inseguro, que le había dicho a Marron.

\- No recuerdas?- dijo Marron un poco triste, " Lo sabia, no hablaba enserio " se dijo Marron así misma un poco depcecionada - Sobre que trabajara en Corp. Capsule- dijo con una voz quebrada.

"CLARO!, ahora recuerdo, como pude olvidarlo" se reprocho así mismo Trunks.

\- Ah, con que eso era, pues claro, por supuesto, ven mañana a las 10:00 am y conversaremos - dijo Trunks muy feliz, recién había recordado eso y se sentía mas que feliz, pues trabajaría al lado de ella, claro que primero le encontraría un puesto en su empresa.

\- En ver-verdad?- ahora Marron era la confundida, primero no lo recordaba pero ahora la citaba para conversar, definitivamente estaba confundida, - no quiero que te sientas en obligación de cumplirme si quieres puedes...- no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

\- Pero que dices, claro que no, estoy más que feliz que trabajes aquí - dijo Trunks un poco apenado pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- En-enserio - dijo Marron un poco sonrojada, " De verdad esta feliz, le gustara mi compañía ?" pensó Marron mientras un color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Trunks muy seguro, " Ojalá acepte así la podría ver todos los días" pensó Trunks mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- C-claro - dijo con la voz entrecortada, no se esperaba esa afirmación, aunque en el fondo sentía unas tremenda felicidad.

\- T-te ve-veo mañana- dijo Trunks nervioso, ni siquiera sabia por que lo estaba, solamente colgó la llamada y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Marron también colgó, se sentó en su cama, y se sonrojo, " Oh por Kami, que me pondré, supongo que tendré que salir a hacer algunas compras" pensó Marron mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

**Esa tarde, en el centro comercial...**

Marron salió de su casa rumbo al centro comercial para comprar algo con lo que pueda ir presentable. Paso toda la tarde por el centro comercial, probándose cada atuendo que veía hasta que por fin encontró uno adecuado, lo pago y se fue muy satisfecha de aquel lugar por su compra. "Awwww, espero que a Trunks le guste mi atuendo, Pero que estoy pensando!, ay Marron deja de hacerte ilusiones" se dijo así misma por su actitud mientras se dirigía a Kame House.

**Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsule...**

" Espero con ansias nuestro encuentro Marron, la primera vez no fue muy oportuna que digamos, pero estoy seguro que quiero que permanezcas a mi lado" pensó Trunks echándose en su cama para luego cerrar los ojos, estaba muy agotado tanto físicamente como emocionalmente.

Ante tantas ideas que cruzaron por su mente que no se fijo cuando se quedo dormido.

**Lamento si me quedo corto aunque creo que mis capítulos son así no, quería dar un poco de suspenso, bueno el próximo capítulo sera " Reunión de Trabajo" , disculpen si hay algún error, acepto toda clase de comentarios, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, llegue con un nuevo capítulo, la tensión se hace presente, se imaginan trabajar con la persona que te gusta, todo un sufrimiento, bueno se que ya los aburrí así aquí esta el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.**

**"**_Reunión de Trabajo"_

_Desperté como cualquier mañana, el ruido de mi alarma me quito mi plácido sueño para entrometer en un día de trabajo, pero bueno, se tiene que hacer sacrificios en la ciudad, ahora que lo pienso para que voy a la ciudad?...así, a conseguir un trabajo para pagar mis estudios y ayudar a mis padres, pero donde iba a conseguir un empleo, que hora es?, ... SON LAS NUEVE!, MALDITA ALARMA, esta mal programada, un momento, MI REUNIÓN CON TRUNKS ES A LAS DIEZ!, apurate Marron si no quieres llegar tarde._

_Me _levante rápidamente, fui directo al baño para asearme, me arregle, me puse el atuendo que compre ayer y baje rápidamente a la cocina, tomé lo que pude de desayuno y salí, ahora me maldigo por decidir quedarme en casa de mis padres y no en la ciudad, pedí prestado el auto y revise la hora, POR KAMI, son las 10:15, rápidamente encendí el auto y conducí lo mas rápido que pude, "Trunks va matarme, seguro tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer como para esperarme" me reproche a mi misma mientras estacionaba el auto, entre y fui hacia el ascensor, " Espero que Trunks siga ahí " otra vez maldije mi suerte.

" Que aburrido, por que demorara tanto Marron, si por lo único que vine hoy es para verla a ella, ...que?, Trunks no digas ridiculeces o ...no lo son?" pensaba el joven brief cuando su secretaria lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Señor Trunks, la señorita Marron lo busca, dice que tiene una reunión con usted- informó la secretaria.

"Al fin" pensó Trunks - Dile que pase- dijo Trunks disimulando la alegría que sentía.

Unos momentos después entro Marron muy tímidamente, cerro la puerta y vio a Trunks que tenia una cara... no se?, extraña, lo que no sabia es que Trunks estaba embobado pues Marron traía un vestido violeta de tiras muy apegado a su figura que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con un chaleco de manga larga de color lila, unas pantys transparentes y con unos tacones no muy altos de color violetas también, su cabello recogido en una cola con cerquillo y un poco de maquillaje.

\- Trunks!, Trunks?- llamo la rubia al ver que su amigo tenia la mirada perdida.

\- Ah así, Marron- dijo el joven briefs saliendo de sus pensamientos e invitándola a tomar asiento.

\- Gracias, en que pensabas?- dijo Marron con curiosidad ya que su amigo había estado con la mirada perdida un buen rato.

\- En nada importante- dijo él - Hablemos sobre tu empleo- dijo el pelilila tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Claro- dijo la hija de la androide - Seguro quieres ver mi currículum- dijo Marron sacando un folder de su maletín **( si lo traía antes solo que no lo mencione) **\- Aquí lo tienes- dijo la rubia entregándole el folder.

Trunks lo tomo y lo reviso, - Bueno aquí dice que estas estudiando economía, eres muy buena con las matemáticas y la física, tienes unas excelentes notas y eres muy responsable- dijo trunks terminando de leer - Bueno creo que ya se en que área iras- dijo Trunks muy serio.

\- C-cual?- pregunto la hija del androide.

\- Trabajaras en contabilidad, carecemos de personal ahí, que te parece- dijo muy convincente el pelilila.

\- Bueno...pues...acepto- dijo tímidamente Marron.

\- Perfecto, empiezas mañana, te parece?- dijo Trunks con una inminente felicidad.

\- C-claro, si eso es todo me v-voy, con per-ermiso- dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento, antes de salir por la puerta un comentario del joven briefs la detuvo.

\- Oh, lo olvidaba, te ves muy linda hoy- dijo Trunks haciendo que la rubia se sonrojada, - Tu igual - dijo esta antes de salir corriendo de la oficina, estaba muy sonrojada al igual que cierto jovencito.

" Tal vez fue una mala idea trabajar aquí, una mala idea" pensó la hija de Krilin saliendo del edificio.

" Nos veremos mañana Marron" pensó el hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin con una notable sonrisa.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo, que les pareció, se dieron cuenta de los apodos que uso, bueno no importa, quiero agradecer a cierta personita por su apoyo, gracias Luis Carlos, espero sus rewievs y bueno me despido, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola,traído un nuevo capítulo, anduve un tanto desaparecida perooooo ya estoy aquí, les juro que las clases no me dejan actualizar, a las justas puedo leer fics T_T, estoy trabajando en una neva historia así que por un tiempo no estaré activa pero estaré atenta a sus mensajes y reviews , si es que hay ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bueno sin más preámbulo los dejo leer, disfrutad.**

**"Trabajando juntos"**

* * *

La noche había acabado, dando paso a un nuevo día, el color rojizo del cielo se hacía presenta para luego cambiar a un tono más azul, un estrella brillante apareció iluminando aquella mañana, los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana de la alcoba de cierta chica, la rubia sintió el calor sobre su rostro y poco a poco fue abriendo sus cristalinos ojos, empujó hacia un costado su sabana y sacó los pies fuera de su cama, se puso de pie y se estiró, sobo sus ojos para despertar y se asomó a ver su reloj.

\- 6:00 am, bueno, es hora de levantarse Marron, nos espera un largo día- dijo la pelirubia mientras se dirigía camino al baño para darse una buena ducha.

Una vez que salió del baño, se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a secar su cabello, una vez que terminó con ello, escogió un atuendo, que había comprado el día anterior y se vistió, una vez arreglada, peinada y con un poco de maquillaje se fue en dirección a la cocina, preparó su desayuno y volvió a observar el reloj- 6:50 am- dijo en un susurró para si misma, comió, lavo los trastes y salió a tomar un taxi hacia las oficinas de Capsule Corp. para su primer día de trabajo, claro que no era una mañana interesante, era como todas las demás, su vida social no era muy abierta que digamos, su soledad solía manifestarse en su vida diaria.

En el transcurso del camino no dejo de pensar en como sería trabajar en esa empresa, ¿que es lo que haría?, si lo haría bien, ¿podría manejarlo? Pero sobre todo, ¿Como sería trabajar con él?, Trunks, su amigo de la infancia, su amor platónico, podría con eso, ¿Quien sabe? por algo el destino decidió ponerlos juntos.

El coche se detuvo en frente de la GRAN empresa, pagó y bajo del taxi, se detuvo en frente de la puerta, alzó su vista para poder apreciar el ENORME edificio que había frente a ella, se armo de valor para dar el primer paso y entró ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... quedo maravillada con lo que vio, había una bonita y ordenada recepción, grandes pasillos con muchas puertas del mismo color con diferentes carteles, todo impecable y en perfecto orden, tal como a ella le gustaba, caminó hasta la secretaria y vio como trabajaba, tenía varios informes, una computadora con muchas carpetas abiertas y a su costado había un teléfono, la secretaria sintió que alguien la observaba y decidió alzar la vista de su trabajo, cuando lo hizo, pudo observar a una pelirubia parada en frente de ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó amablemente la secretaria.

\- ¿Me podrías decir donde queda el área de contabilidad?¿Es que soy nueva aquí? -preguntó la ojiazul.

\- ¿Usted es la señorita Jinzo?, ¿La nueva empleada, verdad?- preguntó de nuevo la secretaria.

\- ¿Aaaahhhh?, sí- contestó algo nerviosa la hija de la androide.

\- El señor Trunks dijo que personalmente el la llevaría a su oficina- respondió nuevamente la secretaria.

\- ¿Él?, ¿donde esta ahora?- preguntó la pelirubia, que ciertamente tenía curiosidad por ello .

\- No se preocupe, yo le aviso que usted ya llegó y la atenderá en un momento- dijo la secretaria tomando el teléfono y marcando la línea 3.

**Mientras tanto, en el piso más alto del edificio ...**

Trunks estaba sentado en su sillón, frente a él estaba su escritorio lleno de informes que el tenía que leer y verificar personalmente, a él no le gustaba tener tanto trabajo pero tampoco podía concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en Marron, ¿Por que no salía de su cabeza? ¿Hizo bien en contratarla?, bueno se lo había prometido pero... ... ¿Por que se sentía tan nervioso?, pero un ruido muy molesto interrumpió sus pensamientos, el teléfono sonaba, sin ganas tomó el teléfono y contesto de mala gana.

\- Si?- su tono sonaba como si estuviera malhumorado.

\- Disculpe señor Trunks pero la señorita Jinzo ya llegó, solo lo llamaba para informarle eso- informó la secretaria antes de colgar, pues acababa de recibir una llamada de recepción, mientras que a Trunks le dio un vuelco al estómago al escuchar ese nombre, " Ya esta aquí " fue lo que pensó antes de salir volando hacia abajo, por un momento pareció que hizo la teletransportación por que llegó en un segundo, asustando a Marron y a su secretaria por su aparición tan repentina y dejando un muy notorio rastro de papeles detrás de él, pues habían varias puertas abiertas por donde el había pasado (**ustedes entienden).**

\- Je je, hola Marron- saludó el ojiazul sobando se el cuello muy al estilo Goku.

\- Ho-hola Trunks- dijo Marron aún sorprendida por su llegada.

\- No te preocupes Lisa, yo atenderé personalmente a la senorita Jinzo- dijo él mirando con una sonrisa a su secretaria, ante aquel gesto ella se sonrojó esbozando una sonrisa tímida ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la rubia.

\- Acompañarme Marron- exclamó Trunks haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que lo siguiera.

\- Ah?, claro- fue la contestación de la ojiazul antes de seguirlo por un largo pasillo.

**...**

Mientras caminaban, Trunks le explicaba muchas cosas sobre la empresa, cómo funcionaba, que áreas tenían, cuantos cempleados y cosas así, pero Marron apenas escuchaba lo que decía Trunks pues solo se limitaba a observar el lugar.

Trunks se detuvo frente a una puerta y pues como Marron andaba algo distraída cuando Trunks volteó, la ojiazul chocó contra su pecho y por el impacto se fue hacia atrás pero antes de caer, Trunks la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, ante aquel contacto ambos se sonrojaron.

\- ¿Ma-marron es-estas bien?- preguntó el pelilila con una voz temblorosa.

**\- S**-si, ya pue-puedes soltar-tarme- dicho esto, el pelilila se separó de la rubia, ambos seguían sonrojados, se miraron a los ojos y por un momento, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, Trunks estaba perdido en la mirada de la rubia, mientras que ella se sonrojaba más por aquel contacto visual.

Marron fue la primera en desviar su vista, Trunks por su parte salió de su trance, claro que le tomó unos segundos volver a reaccionar, ... ... ... ... Cuando obtuvo de nuevo su conciencia, invitó a Marron a pasar a la habitación, Marron, quién aún seguía sonrojada, pasó con cierta timidez y nerviosismo, Trunks la siguió.

\- Bueno, pues ... ... ... ... ... ... ... esta es tu oficina Marron, talvez sea muy simple, tu solo dime y yo te consigo otra - dijo Trunks mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Mientras tanto, la hija del androide observa la habitación, media como unos 10 mtrs, tenía un escritorio equipado con una computadora y un teléfono, también habían unos muebles de color violeta, había una alfombra cuadrada de color verde que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, también tenía un librero y otras cosas más.

\- No te preocupes, este lugar esta bien - dijo la hija del "hombre más fuerte del planeta" **(saben a quién me refiero)** sin quitar la vista del lugar.

\- Oh bueno, entonces ... ... ... ... ... te dejo para que te acomodes y luego mandaré a alguien para que te informe sobre tus labores en la empresa, ok- dijo Trunks mientras se acercaba a la salida.

\- Claro -contesta la ojiazul, escuchó detrás de ella una puerta cerrarse, se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó, - Hay, en que lío me he metido - dijo la pelirubia recordando el penoso momento de hace un rato.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que con esto es suficiente, jejejejeje, me creerían si les dijera que no estoy haciendo mi tarea por escribir, bueno igual tengo poca tarea, voy a demorar en actualizar así que no me esperen, perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!, sé que muchos estarán diciendo ¡ESTUVISTE DESAPARECIDA MUCHO TIEMPO! y los comprendo porque yo también lo pienso por eso he decidido volver con un capítulo nuevo para esta historia ya que la tengo abandona así que disfrutad de la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.**

**" Recuerdos "**

Al fin el día llegó a su fin, puede que no haya trabajado pero igual estoy agotada ya que me tuvieron andando por todo el edificio dando vueltas y mostrándome el lugar, son muy amables pero hablan demasiado, no importa, me alegró de que por fin pueda volver a casa. Salí del edificio después de despedirme de Lisa, apenas estuve afuera sentí las gotas de la lluvia caer sobre mí, no entiendo por que esta lloviendo si el pronóstico del tiempo decía que tendríamos una semana libre de nubes, bueno, supongo que no todo puede ser perfecto.

Tomé el primer taxi que pasó ya que no quería mojar mi traje, lo necesitaría para mañana así que subí rápidamente diciéndole al conductor la dirección de mi casa, por supuesto saludé al conductor sino ¿dónde quedarían mis modales?, me senté y apoya mi brazo frente la ventana mientras veía las gotas caer por el cristal, este clima me trae tantos recuerdos, en especial uno...

FLASH BACK

_Trunks, Goten y yo corríamos por un bosque atravesando los árboles aunque claramente ellos llevaban la ventaja, nuestros padres organizaron una pequeña excursión en lugar de una reunión como siempre, teníamos permiso de alejarnos un poco del campamento, mis padres accedieron a dejarme ir puesto que estaba con Trunks y Goten quienes, se supone, tienen la responsabilidad de cuidarme, si algo me pasa, creo que mi madre lo dejó en claro..._

_"- Si algo le llega a pasar a Marron ustedes no volverán a ver la luz del sol ¡ENTENDIERON!- dijo 18 apretando fuertemente su puño con una voz letal._

_Goten y Trunks tenían los rostros azules, tragaron saliva y asintieron rápidamente."_

_Pasamos buen rato vagando por el bosque hasta que escuchamos sonidos extraños provenientes del firmamento, las nubes empezaron a tomar un color grisáceo y el cielo se volvió opaco, fijamos nuestra vista hacia arriba y sentimos caer en nuestros rostros un líquido, eran gotas de lluvia, comenzamos a correr en dirección al campamento pero había un problema, ¿dónde estaba el campamento?, estábamos extraviados, Trunks sugirió buscar un refugio para mantenernos a salvo en lo que nos encuentran nuestros padres o por lo menos en lo que acaba la lluvia._

_Estuvimos un buen rato esperando pero la lluvia se intensificaba más y más asiendo imposible que pudiéramos volver al campamento, Goten sugirió que alguien debería ir a buscar a nuestros padres, Trunks se ofreció ya que era el más grande, salió y no volvió._

_Goten y yo lo esperamos mucho tiempo pero no regresaba así que Goten decidió salir a buscarlo dejándome a mí sola, Ambos no volvían lo cual me preocupó, sin más remedio me puse a llorar, no quería estar sola en un lugar desconocido y con la lluvia sobre mí, abrace mis piernas y apoye mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, estuve sollozando por unos minutos hasta que escuche una voz familiar._

_\- Marron, ¿Por qué lloras? - alce mi vista hacia arriba y pude ver a Trunks, estaba mojado y me veía de manera confusa._

_\- No puede ser, ¡¿Estas herida?! ¡¿Te sientes bien?! - preguntó el pelilila alarmado - Tu madre nos matará - dijo Trunks asustado._

_Solté una risita, se veía muy preocupado, negué con la cabeza mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas._

_\- No, es sólo que me asuste porque me dejaron sola - respondí, Trunks suspiro._

_\- Lo siento, no te preocupes, jamás te volveré a dejar sola - dijo mientras se sentaba a mí lado._

_Yo lo miré y le dedique una sonrisa, me recargue sobre él sintiéndome más segura._

_\- Siempre estaremos juntos - dijo Trunks recargando su cabeza sobre la mía._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sonreí involuntariamente, fueron unas lindas palabras pero sólo fueron eso, palabras, mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando volví a la realidad.

\- Señorita, ¿No le importa si enciendo la radio? - preguntó el conductor viendo por el espejo a la rubia.

\- Hum, no, adelante - dije sin voltear, el encendió la radio.

**En las oficinas de Capsule. Corp. **

\- Ya me voy Lisa - dijo el ojiazul saliendo por la puerta.

\- Hasta mañana Señor Brief - respondió la secretaria.

\- Esta lloviendo, si voy volando llegaré más rápido a casa, ¡al diablo la lluvia!, estoy cansado - dicho esto el joven emprendió vuelo frente a las miradas atónitas de la gente.

\- Tal vez si voy escuchando música me olvide de la lluvia - sacó de sus bolsillos unos audífonos, se los colocó y encendió la música.

" _Este es un pedido especial, con ustedes las canción de el Dragón y caballero, Mi vida eres tú..._

_Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños, _

_Hoy quiero confesarte que tu estas en ellos,_

_Que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos,_

_Quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelo,_

_Me paso los días, las noches enteras, _

_Pensando en el amor que corre por mis venas,_

_Pensando que buscaba alguien que me quisiera_

_Y que al fin encontré alguien que vale la pena._

_Y hoy quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú,_

_El ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz,_

_La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_La que le ha dado una esperanza a mí vida.(bis)"_

La rubia estaba atenta a la letra, le había llamado la atención tan bonita canción al igual que cierta persona...

_"Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela,_

_Escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella,_

_Porque quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella,_

_Que me la quiero llevar hasta las estrellas,_

_Esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo,_

_Cada vez que me miras y se detiene el tiempo,_

_Cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento,_

_Tu eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento._

_Y hoy quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú,_

_El ángel de mi guarda, el que me entrega su luz,_

_La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

_La que le ha dado una esperanza a mí vida.(bis)"_

El pelilila estaba centrado en la canción puesto que lo hacía sentir de una forma muy extraña, sentía mariposas en el estómago y tenía una sola persona en la mente.

\- Marron...- susurró el pelilila recordando un lindo suceso.

FLASH BACK

_\- Marron, dudó mucho que vaya a venir - dijo un niño de cabello en punta._

_\- Claro que vendrá, Goten, Trunks nunca me ha fallado - mentira._

_Marron y Goten esperaron más de media hora pero no habían noticias del ojiazul._

_\- Marron, mejor vamos a casa, el no llegará, como siempre - dijo un muy fastidiado Goten._

_La rubia suspiro - De acuerdo - dijo mientras ambos partían._

_Cada uno tomó un camino diferente a sus respectivas casas, mientras Marron caminaba sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, volteo rápidamente y vio a la última persona que deseaba ver._

_\- Largo Trunks - respondió dando media vuelta._

_\- Marron, lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde y no pude ir con ustedes - se disculpó el ojiazul._

_\- Trunks, hicimos planes para este día desde hace un mes pero al parecer a ti no te importó en lo más mínimo - replicó enojada la ojiazul._

_Dio media vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino pero Trunks la detuvo._

_\- Feliz cumpleaños - dijo el pelilila mientras le entrega un peluche a la rubia, esta lo miró sorprendida pero aceptó el obsequio. El peluche tenía una carta que decía lo siento._

_La ojiazul se sonrojó y abrazó el peluche, - Gracias - dijo acariciando el peluche._

_\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - dicho esto la rubia lo abrazó, le tomó unos segundos corresponder su abrazo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

\- Trunks...- suspiro la rubia con la mirada pérdida.

**Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, la canción la encontré un día vagando por YouTube, no podía creer que hubiera una canción con el mismo nombre de mi fic, vaya coincidencia, los extrañe mucho, espero poder actualizar más seguido, perdonen los errores ortográficos, bye.**


End file.
